


Конструктор

by Turoldus



Category: The 5th Wave Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turoldus/pseuds/Turoldus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Собери-себя-сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конструктор

У отражения здоровый, опрятный и сытый вид: оно улыбается и повторяет движения Рингер, словно смышлёная цирковая обезьянка. У отражения чистые, уложенные в замысловатую причёску волосы, выразительные глаза, густо подкрашенные сурьмой, и матово-белая кожа. Отражение — как Рингер, только без малейшего изъяна.

Но Рингер смотрит в него, словно оно — её самый главный враг. 

Но Рингер знает точно — сейчас она больше походит на вылезший из могильника труп: волосы свалялись и поблёкли, под маленькими чёрными глазками залегли серые мешки, кожа обветрилась, покрылась краснотой и угрями.

«Ты должна быть мертва!» — кричит Рингер отражению и со всей силы бьёт по нему рукой.

«Но я — это ты», — отвечает оно, а по его лицу бежит глубокая трещина.

Здесь, в туалете на заброшенной автозаправке, никого больше нет,

(нигде никого больше нет и никогда не будет во веки веков аминь)

и стоит такая гробовая тишина, что даже мысли кажутся слишком громкими. 

И Рингер в этой тишине кричит так, что, кажется, трескаются стёкла и взрываются дешёвые лампы на потолке. А у неё в груди, переламывая рёбра и внутренние органы взрывной волной, разрывается граната, когда-то бывшая сердцем.

«Сердце? Зачем нужно сердце двенадцатой системе?» — скалится отражение.

О да, она ненавидит его, ненавидит так, будто оно и есть инопланетный захватчик. Этот узкий разрез глаз оно украло у её матери, прямой, тонкий нос — у отца.

И тело — у самой Рингер.

Рингер на мгновение зажмуривается, крепко-крепко, до боли в висках, а после видит в зеркале обычную себя — злую, окровавленную, с лицом, рассечённым трещинами.

…на автозаправке тихо.

///////

Бритва приходит к ней во сне, но он мёртв даже там: его кожа, посеревшая и высохшая, облезает с лица, как облупленный, намокший прайс-лист. Глаза — стеклянные и пустые — смотрят лишь

(в светлое будущее которое у нас отняли украли уничтожили растоптали)

вперёд. Форма — смятая, вся в дорожной пыли и грязи, но там, где засели пули, как из зёрен прорастают бутоны красных спёкшихся роз.

Бритва улыбается, и Рингер чудится, что перед ней он, настоящий он — не морок, не наваждение, не полусонный кошмар — нет, совсем нет! — настоящий, почти живой. Только коснись пальцами, только обними за шею! — но мысленно более чем уверена, что его труп был сожжён сразу после её побега.

И ладони у Рингер горят, когда она спрашивает, зачем он пришёл к ней вновь.

Бритва, конечно же, осуждающе молчит. «Если бы ты убежала, — различает Рингер в этом молчании, — я остался бы жив». И это, наверное, лучше, чем какие-нибудь

(нет нихера не лучше чёрт возьми)

адские вопли.

Но Рингер не боится.   
Рингер вообще ничего не боится.

Следующей приходит Чашка. Она выглядит, как живая, даже живее Бритвы, — только в груди 

(ей стреляли в голову глупое ты сознание хорошо что я это помню)

лоснится кроваво-алый цветок. Чашка не молчит и не замирает в дверном проёме, потому что не сделала бы этого и в реальности, она отчаянно и беспомощно тянет к ней руки: кричит, вопит, захлёбывается — «Рингер, помоги мне, Рингер!» — а после удивлённо, как будто сквозь сон, изумляется: «Ты же умерла!»

— Марика умерла, — отвечает в пустоту Рингер. — Я — жива.

«Ты жива», — эхом повторяет Чашка, счастливо улыбаясь. По её мраморно-белому лбу бегут трещины, и кожа, наконец, лопается от напряжения, сползает вниз неровными лоскутами, оголяя кроваво-красные соплетья лицевых мышц.

Но Рингер не боится.   
Она больше ничего не боится.

Последним Рингер видит папу, и из них троих он самый живой и реалистичный, самый близкий, самый-самый. Он рассеянно улыбается и говорит: «Марика, дочка, ты так выросла, так повзрослела». Говорит, родным и привычным жестом поправляя очки: «Эй, Марика, сыграем в шахматы? Как в старые, добрые…»

Как раньше, как в прошлом, как…

— Я Рингер, — только отвечает она, пытаясь звучать твёрдо. — Рингер. Марики больше нет.

— Марика, девочка моя, — разочаровано шепчет папа одними губами — и губы у него синие-синие, мёртвые-мёртвые.

«Сука!» — звенит, словно цепь, воспоминание в голове Рингер.

Место смещается, и она снова видит себя в зеркале их старого дома — себя маленькую, испуганную, потерянную, с разбитой губой и кровоточащим носом, с распухшим синяком на глазу и выдранным клоком волос в руке. 

И

(это не я чёрт возьми я никогда никогда)

отворачивается.

Теперь я не такая, говорит она самой себе. Такую себя Рингер давно зарыла глубоко в землю.

И Марика не боится.   
Нечего больше бояться.

///////

Рингер умывает лицо в чистом лесном ручье. Вода, холодная, прозрачная, больно колит щёки, обжигает руки и — пробуждает. А потом Рингер пьёт: жадно, иногда откашливаясь, словно хочет осушить всё до дна, до последней капли.

Отражение, хоть и идущее рябью на водной глади, привычно улыбается. Рингер глядит в него, а оно глядит в неё, и им обеим кажется, что они — единый сбой системы, ошибочно запрограммированный на сосуществование в одном теле.

Но Рингер в ярости бьёт по нему ладонью — будто рассекает кнутом.

— Ты — это я, — смеётся оно в ответ.

— И я теперь свободна, — сипло говорит Рингер, — я теперь свободна выбирать, кем мне быть…

А потом наклоняется и снова пьёт родниковую воду.

Рингер мертва. Да здравствует Рингер.


End file.
